Blood and Water
by Vampire Shiki
Summary: Nami Mizushima just arrived at Vampire Academy. She's put in the Night Class with other vampire students, but what happens when she meets Senri Shiki? Rated M for upcoming chapter 6. ShikixOC
1. Arrival

**I wrote this during English because we were watching some Shakespeare plays (for 4 FREAKIN DAYS IN A ROW!), and I grew very bored. :]**

**OC belongs to me, Vampire Knight belongs to the amazing God of vampire animes, **ヴァンパイア騎士**!! If it did belong to me, my OC really would exist in Vampire Knight and Shiki would be mine :]. *evil laughter***

**Its almost spring break so I'll try to upload 1 chapter a day before school starts again!!**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Miss? We're here; welcome to Cross Academy."

_Finally, _I thought lazily, _The drive took forever. Stupid mornings! I just want to unpack and crawl back into bed. _I pouted, stepped out of the car, and handed some money to the chauffer that dropped me off.

"NAAAAAAAAAMIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!" I looked up to see a man barreling towards me, arms outstretched and tears of joy flying in every direction. We crashed into the concrete and the man hugged and squeezed me, as if I were some type of child's toy. "Welcome to Cross Academy! I'm Chairman Cross so I'm the one that is currently in charge of this place." he explained as we got up and brushed ourselves off.

"Nice to meet you Chairman Cross. Of course you know my name, but it would be rude to not introduce myself. I'm Nami Mizushima."

"Ahhhhhhh! So polite! Are you sure your not a pureblood? You seem to exceed the qualities of a noble vampire." The Chairman commented, eyes wide and shimmering with excitement like a child's. I smiled in response while he called two people over with what looked like a prefect badge twirled around the sleeve of each of their right arms.

"Yuuki, Zero, I'd like you to meet our new student that will be attending the academy with the rest of the Night Class. Her name is Nami Mizushima. Nami this is my daughter Yuuki Cross and my son Zero Kiryu." The Chairman explained as he motioned towards a brown haired girl and a tall, silver haired boy. The boy named Zero grimaced at the word "son" so I guessed that he isn't blood related to the chairman.

"Nice to meet you!" Yuuki greeted, and elbowed Zero in the side, commanding him to do the same.

"Nice to meet you Yuuki! And you too Zero!" Zero stiffened at my words, which made me replay what I had said over in my mind, looking for some sort of insult or impolite statement that could of offended him. The Chairman saw my discomfort and quickly led the three of us to what he called the Moon Dorm, and pointed out different locations and buildings on the way.

"There's the Sun Dorm which is where the human students stay. During the late evening, they leave their classes and walk into their dorm, where they stay until morning. Then the Night Class, leaves their own dorm and heads over to their classes until morning." Chairman Cross explained.

Yuuki informed me of the rules of the academy, such as no drinking any student's blood from the Day Class, while Zero walked behinds us, one hand in his pocket and the other rested on what appeared to be the shape of a gun.

"Ah yes, and please remember since the Night Class is all vampires such as yourself, we will have to stop you if you attempt to harm any students." Yuuki warned, pointing towards Zero's gun.

"Then what are we supposed to eat? Ourselves?" I asked, a little frustrated, confused, and annoyed due to the fact that Zero looked like he was getting ready to shoot me, and that I had nothing to eat during my stay here.

"No no, you see, the Night Class is taking what we call "Blood Tablets" which is just a pill looking thing that you add to water, and it turns the water into fake blood." Chairman Cross explained.

"Like that will stop them from attacking the others…" Zero muttered, clutching his gun a little more. I resisted the urge to shoot him a dirty look or ask what he has against us, but I didn't want to gain a bad reputation on the first day…or get shot in the face.

The Chairman pushed us further and faster towards the Moon Dorm so all the tension in the air would disperse after I was settled in, and after they left me alone with the other vampires.

"I hope you know Kaname Kuran is a pureblood and your dorm leader, so please treat him with respect and kindness if you don't want to get on his ehh…bad side." The Chairman warned as we entered the dorm.

I stood in amazement as my eyes ran over every square inch of the amazing dorm. The Chairman explained where everything was located, but I didn't pay much attention because I was distracted by the new faces of vampires that were coming out of their rooms to see what all the noise was.

I spotted a tall, orange haired boy that walked casually over to the four of us. There was a long, light brown haired girl, a shorter strawberry haired girl with pigtails, a boy with short, golden hair and aqua blue eyes like mine, a darker blonde haired boy, and a boy with dark reddish- dark brown hair and silver, misty eyes that seemed to dominate all of his gorgeous features. Last walked in a taller, handsome man with dark, crimson velvety eyes, and long brown hair; I singled him out as Kaname Kuran, the pureblood. He had strangely different appearance about him that seemed to make him stand out from the others. I bowed before them all unconsciously, not wanting to be rude, especially in front of a pureblood. I looked up a second later, and stared into their faces.

They were all beautiful.

I felt somewhat self-conscious standing in the same room with them, with my light blue aqua eyes and medium length black hair with (surprisingly natural) light blue highlights. I would of felt a bit better about my appearance if I hadn't spent almost an hour cramped up in a car.

"This is the new student and noble vampire, Nami Mizushima. Please make her feel at home and help her out until she gets situated here."

They introduced themselves one by one; the orange haired boy was Akatsuki Kain, the blonde, aqua eyed boy was Hanabusa Aido, the strawberry blonde was Rima Toya, the long haired girl was Ruka Souen, the other blonde haired boy was Takuma Ichijo, and boy with red-dark brown hair was Senri Shiki.

After introductions, I said good bye to Chairman Cross, Yuuki, and Zero while Kaname showed me to my new room and instructed me to unpack all of my belongings, then I could be free to do whatever. My new "roomates" (I guess that would be the appropriate word) stared at me and said nothing as I crept up the stairs with my personal possessions, their eyes filled with curiosity, seeming to beg for all of their questions to be answered now and not after I was done making myself at home.

After completing my job of unpacking, I collapsed on my new bed, completely exhausted. I closed my eyes and the faces of the vampires I had just met flashed in my mind, but the image of the beautiful, silver eyed boy still lingered in my head, refusing to leave.

_Senri Shiki…_

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**_Ahh...yes congrats on my first written piece! I have more chapters planned so please tell me if im doing a good job or not. Don't attack me with horrible comments though..._**

**More to be expected during spring break~ :]**


	2. Questions and Answers

**Its finally spring break! :D**

**That means at least 1 chapter a day for this whole week….well, that's my goal :]**

**Read on! Don't forget to leave a comment! :3**

**Im sorry but this one is a little short.**

* * *

**3/17/09 I've gone back and edited this one. It felt a little weird saying the Night class wanted answerS (plural!) when they only asked one question. Its been bugging me forever! Compare this edited chapter to the old (about) 800 word one. This ones a little more than 1200!**

**

* * *

**

I reluctantly rolled off the bed, telling myself I could sleep later because now, it was time to be mauled by everyone's questions…

I crept out of my room, bracing myself for the sudden wave of demands that would most likely wash over me anytime soon. After peeping over the banister before beginning my descent down the steps, I noticed that everyone was sitting quietly on the couches below, waiting patiently for me to greet them.

_They're so polite, _I thought, _but deep down, I know they're screaming for answers. _I hesitantly walked down the stairs, and quietly took a seat in one of the empty chairs that they reserved for me. I stared down at my hands that were neatly rested in my lap, a little embarrassed to be the first person to say something. Thank God Kaname-sama was the first one to break the silence.

"Well I guess I should of told everyone that a new student would be joining us, but I didn't think she would arrive so soon." He said, glancing over at me. I looked up a little bit, and stared into the faces of the all the vampires I'd just met.

"Its alright Kaname-sama." Ruka replied, and the others nodded in agreement. Kain snorted quietly and shook his head, which gave me the impression Ruka liked Kaname-sama, and that was the reason why she was the only one that replied to him.

"So Nami," Aido chirped, "since you're a noble vampire, you must have some sort of gift or special ability. What is it?"

The others looked up, the conversation starting to grab their attention and interests.

"Well, I can control water. I can simply pull water from the air, like so." I plucked a little drop of water out of the air near Aido, and it fell onto the floor with a _plop_.

"Your ability is similar to Hanabusa's. He can make anything turn to ice." Kain stated.

"Yeah! Aido can freeze anything, you can control water in the atmosphere, Shiki can create a whip from his blood, Ruka can manipulate others, and Rima can control lightning. We're so bad ass!" Ichijo remarked, gaining a few snickers from Rima, Kain, and Aido. "Mind if I ask a more personal question Nami?" Ichijo asked. I nodded in response. "Why did you come to this academy in the first place? N-Not to sound rude of course! I mean, y-your welcome here b-but...I'll shut just up now..." he stammered, as Kaname-sama shot Ichijo a quick glare after his question was asked. After a while, I still hadn't responded. The others looked up at me, with intrest swarming around in their eyes, wanting to know why I still haven't answered.

"After my parents were killed a few days ago by a vampire hunter, I found out that a man named Kaien Cross wanted humans and vampires to exist peacefully with each other. I thought of my parents, killed by the hands of a human vamprie hunter, and thought that going to this academy would show the world that we could co-exist with others, and that we weren't just a race of blood lusting savages. I thought it could end the murders and slayings of our people, and no more vampires would have to grieve over the loss of their loved ones. If Kaien Cross succeeds in his goal, the world would completly change, and no more humans or vampires would have to be killed by each other."

"Oh." Ichijo whispered quietly after hearing my answer.

The room was silent for a while, but the quiet was broken by Aido's request.

"Yes, yes don't you think thats enought questions for now? Can we go back to sleep please?" Aido said lazily. All of us seconded his idea with a yawn.

"I agree. We should enjoy the last day of our weekend. Classes start again tomorrow." Shiki said quietly. Something about his voice made me shiver as I felt the blood rush to my cheeks.

_Am I seriously blushing? I barley know Shiki! For all I know, he could be with Rima or Ruka. _The thought of him being with someone strangely made me feel depressed for some reason. Thank God no one noticed my sudden mood change, but I still prayed for everyone to return back to their rooms before they did.

"Ok well, good night everyone! See you in a few hours. And Nami, once again, welcome to Cross Academy." Aido said, before slumping up the stairs and shutting his door. Everyone did the same, until Shiki and I were the only two left upstairs in the hallway because our rooms were across each other's, the farthest from the stairs. Shiki's voice rang out from behind me. I turned around and stared into those beautiful, blue eyes.

"Well, though we said it a few times before, welcome to the academy Nami. I guess I'll see you later."

I felt the blood rush back into my cheeks again when he said my name.

"Th-Thank you Shiki. And I'll see you later too." I bowed to show my thanks, and we turned around and walked into our rooms and silently closed the door behind us. I probably sounded like a retard when I answered. _I'll see you later too?! WHAT THE HELL?!_

I collapsed on my bed, sleepy and exhausted. I buried my face in the nearest pillow and closed my eyes. The image of Shiki appeared in my mind, causing me to blush once more.

_I'm in love…with Senri Shiki._

* * *

**Ahhhhhhhhh D:**

**I'm not very excited about this chapter…probably because its hard to stick to Shiki's personality and have him fall in love with someone. RAWR D:**

**Oh well…things will start heating up tomorrow…err I mean later on today… Its 1 am so I'll post another chapter when I wake up.**

**I'm debating whether or not I'll write a lemon for this story…it'll me my first one written so…AKWARD?! BLEH…I'm pervy enough to handle it! :]**


	3. Blood Lust

**Yay new chapter! I just woke up and wrote this so enjoy! :D**

**And I may publish 2 more later today because I'm grounded this weekend…yeah my stupid math teacher told my mom I was late to her class 3 times, and 1 more tardy and I get detention. Gay right?! So now I'm stuck at home till Monday…**

**Anyways enough about my boring life! Read on please! Expect some more chapters a few hours after this one. :3 **

**Ah yes sorry but another short one, and I mean SHORT. Like...this is the shortest chapter I'll ever write.**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

I woke up after a few hours and glance at my clock. It read 6:47.

_I guess I should get up…I don't want to seem lazy and just sleep in all day. _I stretched a bit, grabbed some new clothes, walked over to my bathroom, took a shower and brushed my teeth a bit. After cleaning up, I spotted a little table over in the corner of my room. It had a wine glass on top, with a pitcher of water and a small box rested next to it. _In that box must be those blood tablets the Chairman told me about. It wouldn't hurt to try one…and I am a little thirsty... _I poured some water into the glass, added a tablet, watched the water morph into a light red liquid, and took a sip. I grimaced. _Its nothing at all like real blood, but I guess I'll just have to get use to it. _

Finishing the disgusting "blood", I began to head downstairs to wash my glass, and see what everyone was up to. Upon opening my door, I saw Shiki leaving his room too.

"Hey Shi-"

He grabbed me and slammed me into the wall, pinning my arms and throwing the glass I held to the side. The glass shattered and bounced everywhere, one piece bouncing off the wall and cutting my cheek. Blood seeped out of the wound, and Shiki's eyes transformed from the usual shining silver, to a ravenous red.

_Shit! He's thirsty, and it doesn't help that I've been cut from that stupid wine glass! _I tried to squirm out of Shiki's vice like grip, but he continued to hold on and squeeze my wrists harder and harder. I winced at the pain coming from his tight hold on me.

"Sh-Shiki! Stop it! Let me g-" I gasped as his warm tongue moved across the cut on my cheek. I shivered and blushed at his action, surprised that the quiet boy I met today, could turn into this blood lusting creature.

"But I'm thirsty…" Shiki purred. He continued to lick the wound, but then his mouth moved further down, resting at the center of my neck. I tried to break free of his grip once more as I felt the tips of his fangs brush against my neck.

"Shiki!" I wimpered. His fangs penetrated my skin, numbing pain shooting through me as I saw the boy I loved, devour my blood.

Suddenly, his mouth was ripped from my neck, and I no longer felt his strong hold on my wrists. I slid down the wall, weak and unable to stand from the amount of blood he had taken, and spotted him sitting on the opposite wall, his now silver eyes filled with guilt and sorrow as he stared at what he had done. I looked up and saw the others staring at him and me in a mixture of shock, and sadness. Shiki stood up without saying a word, and slipped into his room and shut the door. Ichijo helped me up and explained that Shiki had refused a blood tablet a few days ago, and that was the reason for his attack. They apologized for what Shiki had done, and left me standing against the wall, alone and in disbelief. Without hesitating, I slowly walked over to Shiki's door, and knocked.

"Shiki? Can I come in please?" There was no response, but instead of walking away, I turned the knob of the door, and stepped inside.

Shiki was sitting on his bed, his eyes looked up for a moment, but then returned to the ground. I sat down next to him, not sure what to say or do.

"Shiki its o-" My eyes widened in shock and the blood rushed into my cheeks as I felt his lips on mine. After a few minutes, he broke the kiss and hesitantly moved his face away from mine, as if debating whether or not to continue or stop.

"I'm sorry Nami…"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**WOOOOOOOOOO! :D**

**Yay ShikixNami!**

**I'm not terribly excited about posting this one, maybe because its really short (HAHA I WARNED CHOO!)**

**Hmm…So expect more later on today for now, I shall go downstairs and make a sandwich. **

**I'm still not sure whether or not a lemon is necessary, so give me a thumbs up or down for one as a review. If you do want a lemon, I'll try to write it tonight and publish it tomorrow.**

**Adios!**


	4. Love You

**This is kind of a random chapter because I usually think of some ideas for new chapters before I go to bed, then write them out in the morning, but after I published chapter 3, I had no plan for chapter 4 because I didn't think it through enough. Sorry!**

**And I'm sorry to admit I fell asleep during the middle of writing this too! Double sorry!!**

**I have to go somewhere today so I'm also sorry that I won't be posting the rest of this until late afternoon. Triple sorry!!!**

**So as a gift of forgiveness to you all that read this story, I have chapter 5 and 6 planned out to write later, so that's 3 chapters that will be published in one day! THREEEEEEEEEEE! THREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! T-H-R-E-E! 4, 5, AND 6! AND IF YOUR NOT DEAD YET FROM EXCITEMENT, CHAPTER 6 WILL BE HOT! LEMON!!! WOOO!!!!**

**To clear up any confusion about what day 3 chapters will be posted, I'm saying "today" (3/15/09) instead of "tomorrow" (3/16/09) because its now 1:04 am where I live. So the chapters will be posted on the 15****th**** aka "today"…and I have no idea what I just freakin said….so to clear the confusion about the confusion, 3 chapters will be posted on the 15****th****.**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

I held his head in my hands, our eyes met as our faces moved closer together. Our lips touched once more, but we were interrupted by someone madly knocking at the door.

"SHIKI! KANAME-SAMA WANTS YOU TO GO GET NAMI'S SUPPLIES FOR ALL OF HER CLASSES TOMORROW!"

_Damn you Ichijo!_ I thought as Shiki and I rose off his bed, and walked towards the door.

"Oh I'm sorry, was I interrupting anything?" Ichijo asked with a hint of curiosity and a raised eyebrow, the type of curiosity that you use in your voice when you spot two people alone in a room together…like the "what do we have here? Hmmm?" curiosity. We ignored it.

"I was just making sure Shiki was ok." I muttered as I slid past Ichijo and walked downstairs. I saw Ichijo motion Shiki to get moving downstairs to talk with Kaname-sama about his errand.

I sat down on the couch and watched as Shiki and Kaname-sama discussed what he was to get in the town near here.

"K-Kaname-sama, would it be alright if I went with Shiki? It would be a great opportunity to become familiar with the town near here. And besides, It feels a little rude to have Shiki go and get my things without me helping him." I asked as nervously (and hopefully) as I saw Shiki getting ready to leave. Kaname-sama glanced over at Shiki, then back to me.

"Would you feel comfortable being with him alone?" He asked. I guess someone told him what happened a few minutes ago. I nodded in response and jumped off the couch, joining Shiki by the door.

"Be back before morning." Kaname-sama called as stepped outside and shut the door behind us.

"You didn't have to do that." Shiki said as he wrapped an arm around my waist.

"No, I wanted to go…" I told him, blushing when I felt his arm around me. "But I have a question."

"As do I, but you can go first."

"Won't it seem strange to other people that we're walking around the town late at night?" I asked.

"No. If they know your from the academy, they won't be suspicious. They know the Night class sleeps during the day and has their classes during the night time, so some stores are open 24-7 for us Night Class students, or even the Day Class students that need to get something after or before classes."

"Oh I see…so what was your question Shiki?"

"How come you didn't try to stop me when I was attacking you?"

I froze. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, why didn't you try to physically stop me? Like, attack me or something?"

"B-because…I didn't want to hurt you." I lied while looking down at the ground. I was thankful it was dark outside so that Shiki couldn't see that I was lying. Yes, I didn't want to hurt him, but that was just because I love him.

"Ah…I see." Shiki answered. I wasn't sure whether or not he bought it or not, but we ended the subject and continued on, slowly walking towards the town.

~ • ~

We returned to the dorm around 11ish that night, greeted everyone, and put all of my supplies for my classes up.

"Looks like we got back just in time." Shiki said, pointing out the window. Rain started pouring down and splashing against the glass.

"Lets go outside!" I chirped, tugging on Shiki's hand. He tried to pull me back.

"You'll get sick if you go out."

"Vampires don't get sick easily." I argued. "Please Shiki? I love it when it rains."

"Is this the side affect of your ability? Because if that's the case, go stand in the shower and turn the water on. You'll have fun..."

"Shi-" I began to argue with him, but I was interupted when I felt his lips on mine. I closed my eyes, ran my fingers gently through his hair and wrapped my other hand around his neck . His arm curved around my waist while his other hand slowly traveled up and down my back. I shivered slightly at his touch. After a few minutes he broke the kiss.

"Nami you talk to much." He muttered as we lied down next to each other, hands entwined and faces close.

"Love you Nami." he whispered, kissing my forehead. I searched his eyes for a hint of dishonesty, but I found none.

"Love you too Shiki."

We closed our eyes, and drifted into sleep.

________________________________________________________________**_______________________________________________________________________**

**AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!**

**Ok this was pretty much just a chapter of them uhh…"bonding" I guess…or whatever…**

**I'm pretty happy with this one, but now I need to work on chapter 5. I'm already 5 hours behind because I went to the mall today with some friends without having plans to (i thought I was going somewhere but then I didn't, so I procrastinated, then was invited at 2 ish and didn't get back home until 6, the time I was going to post all 3 chapters!), so yeah. Anyways chapter 5 will be posted in another hour, then chapter 6 in 2 hours.**

**Chapter 5 and 6 will be in Shiki's POV because I'm tired writing "I" "I" "I" all the time. :]**


	5. Forever and Always

**Here's Chapter 5 in Shiki's POV because I grew tired of mentioning Nami as "I" "I" over and over AND FREAKIN OVER! My God this is exhausting…YOU ALL BETTER BE HAPPY BECAUSE OF THIS! D:**

**After this chapter, It starts to follow the anime/manga a bit, besides the ShikixOC parts...**

**And by the way "**~ • ~" **represents a passing of time.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Shiki?" A voice called out quietly. I felt a small hand gently brush against my left cheek. "Shiki? Its morning…" I stirred a bit, refusing to get up. The person next to me sighed softly, and I felt lips softly move over mine. My eyes opened slowly, and I saw Nami laying next to me, her fingers entwined in my hair, a small smile on her angelic features, and her beautiful eyes staring into mine.

"Five more minutes please…"

She giggled a bit at my response, and closed her eyes. I moved closer to her, and lay my arm around her waist, gently stroking her back. She shuddered in response and blushed a deep crimson red. I smiled a bit, and brushed my lips over hers. She returned the kiss a little more passionately. We pulled away after a few minutes, and opened our eyes.

"Love you." She whispered.

"Forever." I agreed.

~ • ~

After putting on my uniform, I stepped out of my room, and knocked on Nami's door,

"Nami, you ready? The Day Classes are almost over." I called to her.

"Yeah Shiki I'm almost ready. You can come in if you want."

I walked into her room and saw her putting all of her notebooks and other supplies together. She came over to me, put her arms around my head, and put her lips on mine. I returned the kiss a little more forcefully, then broke it a minute later.

"Come on, we have to get going or else we'll be late. Besides, I have something to tell you after we get there."

She nodded in agreement and we headed down the stairs.

"Prepare yourself Nami." Kain warned as we walked over to the door with the others.

"Hmm? For what?" she asked.

"You'll find out in a few minutes." Rima replied.

We followed Kaname-sama outside, only to be attacked by the usual screaming girls. There was a lot of

"IDOL-SAMA!",

"WILD-SAMA!",

And

"KANAME-SAMA!".

Yuuki and Zero helped push everyone away, but it quieted down a lot more when Nami and were spotted by the deranged crowd. Now instead of the usual chanting of names, the air was filled with many questions such as

"Who's that?",

"Are they…TOGETHER?!",

"Where did she come from?",

And

"When did she get here?".

I wrapped my arm around Nami's waist and kissed the top of her head as we continued to walk to our class.

"Don't mind them," I told her, "they weren't told that you came here yesterday."

~ • ~

"Hey, Shiki?" Nami began, "What was it that you wanted to tell me?"

"It's not a big deal really. My mother just thinks it would be a good idea if I were to drop by every once in a while, so Saturday I'm going to go visit her and I'll come back Monday or something." I answered.

"Oh…"

I wrapped my arm around her, and she looked up at me with eyes filled with sadness. "Don't worry Nami, its only for a few days. Besides, you can get to know the others if you go Aido's place with them for the holidays."

Her expression lit up a bit. "Yeah, I guess your right Shiki." I nodded in agreement. A few minutes before class began, we learned a new teacher was replacing the old one. Out stepped a man with dark hair, and what looked like a metal eye patch covering his right eye. Nami gasped and tugged on my sleeve.

"Shiki," she whispered, "why is the teacher here a vampire hunter?"

~ • ~

"Nami? Can I come in?" I asked as I knocked on her door.

"Sure Shiki."

I walked inside and lied down next to Nami.

"I don't know how you guys are able to sleep in the morning, and go to classes at night. I'm exhausted…" she yawned, scooting close to me and gently stroking my hair.

"Don't worry, after a couple of days you'll get used to it."

"I hope."

I placed my lips on hers, and we slowly kissed. She pulled away, and buried her face into to my chest while I wrapped my arms around her.

"Love you Shiki, forever"

"Love you Nami, always."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

***eye twitch* ITS DONE BAHAHA! ITS DONE! CHAPTER 5 IS DONE! At 3:24 in the morning! *sniffle* you better love me for this! :[**

**I'll submit it after I wake up though, because I need to edit some things and I'm really really really freakin tired…**

**Lemon later on too, I don't really want to write any more tonight/this morning. I'm really sorry I fell behind! **

**Omg another announcement ~**

**I'm going to a party with a bunch of my friends on Wednesday to get high off helium balloons and energy drinks at the baseball field near my friend's house, so no updates on Wednesday. Thursday when I get back, I'll write another chapter.**


	6. Lust

3/31/09

**IM SOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I haven't been able to update at all for the past week or so! I'm really really really really sorry! I've been busy with school and Im having friend problems...yeah this guy I like asked my friend out yesterday so I'm kinda depressed now...**

**Anyways, I'll finish chapter 6 Friday night and publish it as soon as its done! It's currently 682 words long, and I want it to be at least 2000. I'll make it really good too! I apoligize again! Honestly I feel terrible, and I really truly am sorry.**


End file.
